Finding The Cure
by arrowprincess12
Summary: What happens when Rick and the others find a Walker. But this one is different, it's almost human like. Almost as if it's.. curing itself. What does it mean? Prologue to my main story coming soon, The Cure
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have recently started watching Walking Dead and this Idea got to me so here it is. Since this is just a prologue it wont be very long and will be told from a few diff. POV's. The main story will be posted shortly after this is done. Please review :)** **  
**

**Carls' POV**

I woke up to a small sliver of light in my cell. Well, I guess you could call it a bedroom now. Ever since this whole Apocalypse started this Prison has become not only mine, but many others' home. It's sad to say that this place feels more like home than my actual home. Mostly because I barely remember my old home now. The only time I see it is in my dreams. And dreams are rare.

I rubbed my eyes and walked out into the main area where Carol was holding Judith. I said morning to both then made my way outside. Dad was talking to Maggie and Glen. Dad noticed me and waved me over. He met me halfway and tossed me my gun.

"You mind doing morning inspection today? I got a few things me and Glen need to take care of.." I nodded and strapped my gun to my belt before running off to go walk around the Prison and make sure everything was ok.

Halfway through I started whistling tunes so I wouldn't get bored. I made sure every fence was still secure and that no Walkers had the slightest chance of getting in. As I was finishing up I noticed something at a distance. It was kind of hard to concentrate on it though because all you could hear was the constant moans from the Walkers pushed up against the gate. As I focused on the image I realized it was just another Walker. A girl Walker to be exact. I was going to walk away, but something about the lifeless corpse made me stop and look at her again. I don't know what it was, but something about her seemed different from the rest. Was it just because she was way over there and not by the gate like all the others?

Wait, why isn't she up here like all the others? I mean, she's looking right over here. I got the chills just thinking about it looking at me and licking its lips because I would be a tasty treat. I pulled out my binoculars forgetting that I had them and looked into them to get a better look. Sure enough it was looking right at me. Jeez I just got the chills again! Slowly it tilted it's head to the side, then continued to stare. Wow, this is beyond weird. I finished inspecting the gates and made my way back to the cells.

"Dad! Dad!" I said looking for him, I found Daryl instead.

"What you need kid? Your dad will be back soon." I took a deep breath.

"T-the back gates..There's something weird going on over there." He looked at me concerned.

"What do you mean, what happened?" I shook my head.

"Nothing bad, don't worry. It's just..One of the Walkers..it was acting different then all the others. It was just standing there looking at me, it had no desire to even come towards the gate.." Daryl laughed.

"Funny kid, So what, now Walkers are becoming vegan? It would be a miracle if it were true." I sighed.

"I can prove it! Follow me!" I grabbed his arm and ran to the gates. When we got there the Walker was gone. She dissapeared.

"I swear, it was right there!" I pointed to the spot where I saw it and he looked through my binoculars.

"Sorry Carl but I'm not seeing anything. Just the Walkers in front of us." He handed me back my binoculars.

"Maybe you've been working too hard, why don't you go rest." We started to walk back.

"I know what I saw Daryl!" He waved his hand.

"Sure kid, now go get the gates ready, your dad should be back any minute. And with that he was gone. I kicked the dirt and walked towards the main gate just in time to see dad pull up in the car. I opened the gates quickly and closed them just as quick. Once the car was parked he got out along with Michonne. She smiled at me and tossed me two comics.

"Thanks Michonne!" She ruffled my hair and walked to go get some food.

"Hey buddy how did Inspection go?" I looked up at him.

"It went fine, except for one thing." He gave the same look Daryl did. I explained to him and told him exactly what I told Daryl.

"So..your saying that this Walker was acting different? Almost, human?" I nodded.

"Yea, do you think it could be one of us, but in disguise?" He thought it over for a moment.

"Well I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time, but if she was one of us she would have already come and asked for help..I'm sure it's nothing." I sighed and nodded. He was probably right. It was just my thoughts getting to me. I gave one last look at where I saw the Walker then made my way back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rick's POV**

Another morning, another day. Another 24 hours of trying to stay alive in this hell hole. I sat up and rubbed my eyes groggily. I went to the next cell over and checked on Judith, sound asleep. The only other people who were up were Carl and Glenn. Glenn was eating an apple and Carl was leaving for inspection again. I sat next to Glenn at the table.

"Rick, you know pretty soon were going to run out of reachable resources." I sighed not wanting to admit he was right. I gave a small nod.

"I know, but hopefully we still have a lot of time before that happens. In a few days I'll take Daryl and Michonne and see if we might be able to find a new place to relocate to in case that happens." Glenn was about to say something when Carl yelled.

"Dad! Dad its here!" I ran as fast as I could thinking a Walker had gotten in. Glenn followed close behind me and I stopped short when I realized what was happening.

"Carl, I thought we agreed you only yell in case it's an emergency.." I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but dad! It's back. The walker I told you about. Look its right over there!" He handed me the binoculars and pointed to where he was talking about. I sighed taking them and looked through at where he showed me. I looked closely and sure enough there was a walker there. I watched it closely and the only thing it did was tilt its head to the other side. Wait, did it just..smile at me? Well that was beyond creepy. I handed the binoculars over to Glenn telling him to have a look.

"See! I told you!"

"Alright alright, calm down." Glenn looked just as confused as I was.

"Maybe it's developed intelligence and is trying to trick us?" Did he seriously say that? Well that's Glenn for you. I shook my head handing the binoculars back to Carl.

"It's at least worth checking out. Glenn grab your gun"

"Wait, I want to come too!" Carl started following. I shook my head.

"No Carl this could be dangerous.."

"But I found it! Don't I earn the right of seeing what I found?" I looked at Glenn who only shrugged. I looked back at a pleading Carl and gave up.

"Fine, but you stay next to me, got it?" He nodded and made sure his gun was loaded before making our way to the gates. Carol let us out and said she would stay there till we got back. We had to fire a few shots to get away from some of the Walkers but we eventually got away and hid ourselves so all of them wouldn't be chasing us. After looking at where we were in relationship to where Carl saw the dead girl we slowly started walking.

"It should be right around here.." We all looked around, guns ready. We heard a branch move and I brought up my gun pinpointing where it came from. I took quiet steps and after hearing another sound I knew I had it. The other two were right behind me ready to back me up if needed. I jumped out and got ready to shoot but what I saw was the last thing I expected to see. Curled up against a tree was definitely a Walker. But this one was different for sure. It looked scared. Since when did Walkers show emotion besides hunger? I slowly lowered my gun and stared at it for awhile. Carl was right, it was a girl. She looked to be in her early teens. She shakily looked up at me. Glenn and Carl came and stood next to me just as surprised.

"I was right. I can't believe it."

"Neither can I..Rick, what do you think it means?" All I could do was stutter and give a shrug. Jeez, what was going on here? I gave slow movements so I wouldn't provoke the girl walker in front of us. Wait, I've never dealt with this before, what do I do? Carl started walking towards it.

"Carl stop, we don't know what the situation is." Carl walked until he was only a few feet from the curled up Walker.

"Dad, if she looks scared then what makes you think she's going to attack us..?" He gave a warm smile and started talking to it. My mind was thinking a mile a minute.

"Hello.? Are you ok?" He spoke slow and calm. The walker blinked a moment just staring at him. He tried again.

"I'm Carl..Caarl." The Walker started to relax and mimicked the smile he gave before, except it had a few missing teeth.

"Are you seriously trying to talk to that thing?" Glenn looked disgusted.

"It's a girl..not a thing." He looked back at the Walker, urhh I mean girl, and tried talking to it again.

"Can you talk?" The girl frowned in confusion and opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Carl I highly doubt it can answer you..it's probably brain dead.." He sighed and got up walking back over to me.

"Why don't we go tell everyone what we found and maybe tomorrow we can come back and try again?" He nodded and just as we started to turn around we heard a strangled sound. We quickly turned back around to look at her and watched as she had her mouth open trying to speak. It was like a baby trying to sound out and say it's first word. We watched in amazement. This time I was the one to approach her. I kneeled down so I was more at her level and spoke slow enough for her to understand.

"Can you understand what I'm saying..?" It took her a moment but she finally nodded with a smile. Maybe it was the deadness making her slow.

"Do you have a name..?" She made another sound and I took it as her way of trying to answer. After not being able to form a word she only nodded. Her eyes wandered away from me and I followed her gaze to a rose bush. Was she trying to tell me her name? I looked back at her.

"Is your name Rose?" She looked back at me and grinned. I'll take that as a yes. I stood up and looked at Glenn.

"Start heading back to Carol and warn her."

"Ok, what should I say?" I thought for a moment before looking back at Rose and offering my hand to her to help her up.

"Tell her that we have a new guest.."


End file.
